Hide Away
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: Come on, let's go, and hide away. Justin and Alex decided to hide after thier relationship has been discovered. JALEX. SONGFIC to Hilary Duff's Hide Away.


**Hide Away **

**Summary: Come on, let's get away, and hide. Justin and Alez hide away when thier relationship is figured out. JALEX SONGFIC to Hilary Duff's Hide Away. My second Wizards of Waverly Place fic. REVIEW! I'll take critisim (constuctive) for this one. I hope you like it. **

"Come on, Let's get away, and hide" He whispeared into my ear.

"Can't we just face them?" I asked knowing he was right.

Me and Justin, even though we were brother and sister, are dating, it's so wrong, but it feels so right.

I took a deep breath, ever since mom and dad found out they have been worried, so now Me and Justin are in my room thinking of a plan, mom, dad, and Max went out to the movies, then dinner, so we had enough time to make a plan, and act to it.

"Ok, let's go." I smiled.

"Ok, get packing." He smiled then kissed my cheek. I started stuffing my possesions into my suitcase, and duffel bag.

"Ready?" Justin asked appearing at my door, his suitcase in one hand, and a mix cd in the other.

"Yeah, let's go, but first I'll leave mom and dad a note." I said scribbling words onto a piece of paper. "Ok, let's go"

We slowly went down into the garage, and stepped into Justin's convertible, we slowly pulled out.

About 2 hours after we were out of the state limits, Justin put in the mix cd, and the song I love came on as the breeze came through my hair.

_**Hiding Away  
Losin' the day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying Goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow**_

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm losin'  
Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm OK  
Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Dont run away, drift away, dont hide away

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway you can, hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
Ohh what I say  
Believe what i said  
I wont let you hide away, hide away

Hiding away, losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter

**Back in the Russo House: Thresea's POV **

Me, Jerry, and Max came into the apartement dark and empty, we called out for Alex and Justin for about and hour and a half before I noticed a note on the counter:

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Max;_

_I know you don't approve of me and justin together, so me and justin ran away and were not coming back. _

_Don't cry, cause I love Justin and he loves me, please, for now this is goodbye. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, _

_Alex _

Me and Jerry started to cry, Max, however stared blankly at us the started to cry as well, we wonder where they are, and if they are ok.

**Back to Justin and Alex: UNKNOWN AREA: Alex's POV**

We stop. It was midnight. The cold makes me shiver. Justin reaches out to me, and puts his muscular arm around me, the warmth of his touch comforted me. I wonder if Mom and Dad know we're gone.

"Alex, we're here" He says.

"Where is exactly is here?" I asked smiling.

"You'll see, close your eyes."

"Ok." He leads me out of the car, to a door, or what feels like a door. I hear the door open, and Justin leads me in.

"Ok, open your eyes." He says softly. I opened my eyes, and saw that we were in a cottage, a little old fashioned cottage. The windows old and worn, but so peaceful and quiet.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, Justin it's beautiful!" I exclaim kissing him.

"Good, I'll go get our stuff." He said. I watched him walk out towards the car.

The door left opened left the light midnight breeze come in and flow across the room. I saw a radio and to my surprise, my song, well our song came on.

**_Hiding Away  
Losin' the day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying Goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow_**

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm losin'  
Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm OK  
Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Dont run away, drift away, dont hide away

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway you can, hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
Ohh what I say  
Believe what i said  
I wont let you hide away, hide away

Hiding away, losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter 

I know it really doesn't matter, me and Justin are happy, and we're perfectly happy hiding away from the world, and we know that the world doesn't mind either. As long as I have Justin, it doesn't matter that we have to, like that song by Hilary Duff, Hide Away.

It Doesn't Matter.

FIN

**Well, I hope u liked it, I'll have a sequel called** **_Where Did I go Right: Justin's Happiness _coming soon. well, REVIEW!**


End file.
